My Silent Rescuer
by Mallory Shadowielder
Summary: After almost getting raped, Twilight Sparkle was saved someone invisible in her school. Humanized. Everyone might be OOC. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

****Date finished: Oct 20, 2014, GMT +8****

* * *

><p>"Dang she's heavy"<p>

A boy who just became fifteen was carrying a sixteen-year old girl. The boy had spiky, brown hair and light-blue eyes. His skin was a bit tan. He was wearing a bloody light-blue T-shirt with the design of a stone heart with a shadow of a wolf coming out of a crack from the heart and a pair of black trousers.

The girl on his back was unconscious. She had a few bruises on her face, along with a weak flow of blood flowing from her head. She had violet hair with a pink stripe running across her hair, which let down to her back. She wore a light-blue blouse with a pink bow on its collar, a violet skirt with a six-pointed star that reached on her knees, and a pair of violet boots.

He then remembered how both of them got into that state.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

(Boy's POV)

The boy was in the marketplace, trying to get some produce for his food when he heard someone crying. He traced the source into a dark alley and saw three boys and one girl. The girl was crying, begging them to stop, but the boy with blue hair and yellow skin back-handed the girl very hard, causing her head to hit a wall and bleed. The three guys then started to kick her until she fainted.

"Hey Flash, what are we going to do with this one then?" Asked one of the blue-haired boy's, who was named Flash, comrades.

"You know what happens to pretty girls." he said with a smirk. Both of the boys also smirk. Flash knelt to the girl's level and started to take off her skirt. The boy then knew what was about to happen and dropped everything and rushed to the young girl's aid.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p>"She should be living around here somewhere... I believe it was a big house here on Oak street."<p>

The boy looked around to see if he could find something like that. After walking a bit, he finally saw a house like that. He walked towards it and stopped before the doors. With hands full at the moment, he decided to knock on the door using his head.

"Coming." Somebody shouted at the other side. The boy started to breathe heavier. The door opened and a woman in her thirties stood there.

"Twilight!" The woman screamed. "Quick, come inside and lay her on the couch." The boy did what the woman said and placed Twilight on the couch. "What happened to her?" The woman asked as she started treating her wounds.

"Don't know why but she got into a fight. She didn't try to defend herself and she begged them in tears to stop. They didn't and they continued to beat her up until she fainted.

"Wh-what happened next?" she asked, scared of what happened to her.

"They started to touch her in places they shouldn't but I managed to chase them away before they could even continue. I then carried her here. This is her house, correct?"

"Yes, it is. I'm Twilight Velvet. Her mother." She said as she looked at Twilight. "And who would be the hero of my daughter?"

"Anthony Argenteos. I'm a classmate of Twilight."

"Well, Anthony. Please stay for dinner, think of it was a 'thank you' from me and my family."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. I'll be heading ba-" His eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell down. He fainted. Velvet gasped and quickly ran towards him. She noticed some holes on his shirt and ran her fingers over it. She looked at her fingers and saw blood. She then noticed a trail of blood he left on the floor.

"Night Light, come quick!" She exclaimed.

A man in his thirties entered the room and saw Anthony and Twilight. "What happened to them?"

"There's no time. Quick, call an ambulance. Anthony's losing blood!"

Night Light quickly ran upstairs to get his phone and called the emergency number. "Hello? I need and ambulance on 042 Oak Street, a boy fainted and he is losing blood... Ok, I'll try to get him outside. Please hurry."

Night Light went downstairs, carried Anthony out, and dashed outside with Velvet following him.

"Who is this kid anyway?" The father said, somewhat angered.

"His name is Anthony. he's a classmate of Twilight." Velvet answered.

"She had a boy over? I thought we were very clear about that." Night Light said, trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

"That was not how it happened." Velvet said as she told him the entire story. Night Light's rage dwindled and looked at the boy with newfound respect. Then, the ambulance appeared and took Anthony from Night Light's arms.

"He lost a lot of blood. Quickly put him inside." Night Light said. The paramedic then looked at the two parents.

"Are you the boy's parents?" he asked.

"No, he just fainted in our house." Velvet said as she shook her head.

"But, can I come with him?" Night Light said.

"That's fine." Said the paramedic as he and Night Light entered the ambulance and with top speed, drove to the hospital.

Twilight Velvet stood there until she remembered that Twilight is still in need of care and the blood was still in the hallway. She sighed and went inside the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Twilight Sparkle woke up in a dark, empty void.

"Hello?" She called into the darkness, only to find nothing to answer her.

**(Hello.) **A voice answered out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"

**(Me? Well, let's just say that you'll meet me in a future time.)**

"Ok..." Twilight said, doubting the voice. "Why am I here?" She said.

**(Oh, yes. You are here because of someone that will be of importance to you later...)**

"Who? Who is this person I'm supposed to meet?" Twilight screamed. There was no reply when suddenly her eyes grew heavy and her body was very weak.

**(Until then... mater mea.)** was the only thing she heard before going into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And That's a Wrap Folks! Thanks for reading and please make sure to review. Please tell me what can make this story better, whether good comments or insulting comments, I'll accept.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Date finished: Oct 21, 2014, GMT +8**

* * *

><p>"Oh my head." Twilight said as she placed her hand on the back of her head. She looked around as sunshine illuminated the room.<p>

She was in a room with violet wallpapers and a hanging bookshelf near the window. a 12-inch, flat screen TV just below her bed and white curtains on the window, floating as a gentle breeze passed by. She came to realize that this was her room

"How did I get back home?" She said and noticed a few bandages on her arms and legs. "Wh-what happened?" She exclaimed.

At that moment, Twilight Velvet opened the door. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake." She said.

"Wh-what happened?" Twilight asked with a shaky voice.

"Don't you remember?" Velvet asked.

Twilight then remembered what happened. I-I was attacked by Flash Sentry and hi-his f-friends. And they... they... tried to m-molest me a-and..." She looked up to her mother with a bit of tears in her eyes. "Mom, did... did they raped me?" She asked with a voice full of fear.

Velvet shook her head. "No dear. Someone rescued you before you got into that awful situation."

"Oh, thank Celestia." Twilight said in a relieved tone. Velvet decided to tell her the details later, for she had to rest.

"Why don't go and take a bath. It'll take your mind off things."

Twilight nodded and headed to the bathroom. She then noticed that the bathtub was already filled up for her. She then placed a finger in the water to check the temperature. She found it warm enough and took off her clothes and placed it in the laundry basket. She then locked the door and went in the tub.

"Mom's right. It does take my mind off things."

She brought her head halfway into the water and started thinking. _"How would the girls react when I tell them about Flash and his friends? They'd probably beat them all up, especially Flash, since Rainbow Dash and Applejack don't take kindly to perverts. Speaking of which, who beat them up? Who saved me? Doesn't matter who it was. I'll just have to thank him or her when I see him... or her."_ She then slowly drifted into sleep.

She woke up a few minutes later and decided to finish bathing. She dried herself off and headed for her room where she redressed and brushed her hair. As she brushed her hair, her stomach grumbled. Also, she smelled her mom's cooking. She then placed her brush on her vanity mirror and went downstairs.

"Ah, just in time Twilight. I was about to fix you a snack." Velvet said as she fixed her favorite: A simple, all-veggie sandwich, which comprised with two pieces of bread, some lettuce, some pieces of tomatoes and some mayonnaise spread on each pieces of bread.

"Thanks, Mom." Twilight said a she took her place at the table and started eating. "You know Twilight, I met one of your classmates last night."

Twilight looked up to her. "Really? Who?"

"Anthony Argenteos"

"Oh, him." Twilight said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Velvet.

"Anthony's the loner of the school. He has no friends, he rarely says anything and he always insults the teachers, even Principal Celestia had problems with him. When we have to be in pairs, he usually does it himself. It's a shame though, He had higher marks than anyone. Even my grades are no match for him." She said. "Why?"

"Well, this particular boy saved you last night." She said.

That statement shocked Twilight. Anthony, the loner and loser of the school, was the one who saved her. Why would he do that? She barely even noticed him. She even tried to pull a few pranks on him,and he knew she helped. Twilight knew he held no respect for her and yet he gets into a fight for her. Why?

Before Twilight could ask her mother where Anthony is now, Night Light entered the house.

"How's Anthony? Velvet asked.

Night Light sat at the table. "He had multiple stabs and cuts and the strain from carrying Twilight didn't do much good either. He's in the hospital, resting."

Again, Twilight was shocked. "He got hurt... just to protect... me?" She managed to say.

"Yes. You should be thankful, Twilight. We should invite him over so we can properly thank him." Twilight nodded slowly. "By the way, where's Spike?"

"He's still sleeping upstairs. I can't believe I forgot about him." Twilight said.

The day went very fast for the family. Twilight continued to think about Anthony and the reason behind his actions. Was there a reason for him to do it? She checked every single possibility, but none made any sense. In bed, she thought about Anthony and the day when he first came into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

The whole class was busy chatting at their friends in class when Principal Celestia entered with a new student. Immediately, the class settled down.

"Now everyone, starting today, you will be joined by Mr. Argenteos. Would you please introduce yourself?" Principal Celestia said. the boy nodded.

"He's kind of cute" Rarity whispered to Twilight's ear.

"My name is Anthony Argenteos. Fourteen years old. I don't like anybody around me and everything about me is strictly confidential." That was he said with a menacing face.

"I take it back. He isn't cute." Rarity said. twilight looked at her funny.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>"Why did he help me? He's always so distant." Twilight then yawned. "Well, better get some sleep Maybe I can see him tomorrow." She said as she laid her head on her pillow and drifted to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was quick... I just did this yesterday... I only finished this today...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Date Finished: Nov. 4, 2014, 12:07 PM GMT +8**

* * *

><p>Twilight woke up to a new day and did what she did everyday: get up, get dressed, and go to school. Along the way, she met her friends along the way.<p>

First was Pinkamena Diane Pie, or simply Pinkie Pie. Pinkie is the most energetic of the group, mostly because of her sugar-high diet. Even though she's acts childish, never was a day boring around her. Second was Rarity Belle. Rarity is the fashionista of the group, and the melodramatic one. Next was Rainbow Dash, the loyal, but egotistical one and Applejack, the honest and true. Usually, these two often argue due to Rainbow Dash's pride getting the best of her, often ending in a competition. Finally, it was Fluttershy. Fluttershy was a very shy girl, often she would give ideas that were often shrugged off by Rainbow Dash, but were very helpful to others.

The girls then continued to converse with one another until they reached the bus stop, where they saw Anthony.

"Hey look guys, it's him." Rainbow Dash whispered, causing everyone to look at him. He was looking at them, or at Twilight. He started to walk towards them, but was stopped from walking by Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"Not. One. Step." Said Applejack. Anthony simply looked at her, then he looked at Twilight.

"How's your head?" He asked her, keeping a straight face and a monotonous voice.

"It's fine." Twilight said.

"That's... good." He said as he walked back to his spot as she stood once again, unmoving like a rock, ocassionally looking at something.

"What's his problem?" Rainbow Dash asked. The others just shrugged. "And what did he mean by 'how's your head' Twilight?"

"Oh, it was just an accident." Twilight lied. All the others seemed to have believed her, but Applejack knew it wasn't the truth, but she shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, Twilight was looking at Anthony, who was now looking up. She then remembered something, causing her eyes to widened.

"Hey, Anthony!" She said as she ran towards him. The other girls then tilted her head in confusion as she looked worried for him.

"You're supposed to be in the hospital! Why on earth are you doing here?" She asked.

"I asked for an early leave, and they gave it to me." He simply replied, but inside, he was surprised that someone actually talked to him.

"But still, you aren't well! You should still be at the hospital!" She said. The boy then raised an eyebrow.

"I think you should get back. The bus is about to come here and your friends are staring at us." He said. Twilight then looked at her friends, along with a few bystanders. Anthony leaned down to Twilight's ear.

"Pretend this never happen or else." He whispered as he started to walk away to school. Twilight then returned to her friends.

"What the hay just happened?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nothing. Just worried about him." Twilight said.

"Worried? About him? He's a loser. He barely says anything and insults everyone, even Principal Celestia." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well this loser saved my life." said Twilight, to everyone's shock, including Twilight as she slipped.

"What happened? Asked Fluttershy. Twilight sighed. She knew she had no escape there and told them the story as they boarded the bus.

After Twilight told them the story, she looked at her friend's responses. Rainbow Dash was looking down in shame, Fluttershy and Applejack had their eyes widened, and Rarity was swooning, and Pinkie was doing something with her fingers, obviously not paying attention.

"So... I guess I have to apologize to him later." Rainbow said.

"I think that's so romantic. Imagine, you, the damsels in distress, saved by your knight in shining armor." Rarity said

"It's nothing like that! He just... came in at the right place at the right time." Twilight said.

"Right... well then, I'll make sure you'll give him his reward later." Rarity said. Twilight was unnerved at Rarity's words.

_"This isn't going to end well" _Twilight thought as the bus approached the school.

* * *

><p>Inside the CHS, Most of the students can be seen going on their usualchatting and preparing their things for the first part of classes. As the girls entered the building, Twilight then saw Anthony at his locker, grabbing a few books and placing it in his shoulder bag. Twilight tried to approach Anthony, but was stopped when someone held her wrist.<p>

"Hey Twilight."

_"It was him. Of all people, why did it have to be him?" _Twilight thought, for he was the one that started it all.

Him.

Flash Sentry.

"What do you want, Sentry?" Twilight asked as she shook Flash's grip off.

"Nothing." He shrugged and glanced up. "Just wanted to know if you wanna accept my offer." He said.

"The answer's still no, Sentry. I'll never be your trophy." Twilight said. Eversince Twilight politely decline Flash's offer to be his girlfriend, He became different. No more was that kind and sweet boy, instead, he became twisted and cruel, often using violence to get what he wants.

Flash Sentry gritted his teeth and pushed Twilight into a locker, their faces inches from each other. Twilight tried to push him back, but he quickly grabbed her wrists and clenched them tight.

"You will be mine, Twilight Sparkle. One way or another, you will be my Mrs. Sentry." He said. Twilight inhaled the invading scent of Flash's breathe and smelled a hint of alcohol. Flash suddenly started to close the space between them. Twilight then struggled to get out, but his grip was too strong. Again, she prayed for someone to help her, but after a while, she got no reply. She continued to struggle, causing Flash's grip to tightened every time.

"It's no use struggling, Twilight. Just surrender already." Flash said. Suddenly, the air around them became dense as someone held Flash's shoulder and gripped it tight.

"Let her go, Sentry. She's not yours." Someone said.

* * *

><p><strong> And That's all folks. Sorry for the wait, everyone. We had to move from our old house and it took two week for our family computer to be assembled, since it was moved piece by piece. Well then, please make sure to review.<strong>

**-Mallory Shadowielder**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Date Finished: Nov. 4, 2014, 6:48 PM GMT +8**

* * *

><p>"Let her go, Sentry. She's not yours." Someone said.<p>

Flash looked behind to see Anthony gripping his shoulder, his light-blue eyes getting a red circle around his pupils for a second. Twilight noticed this, but no one else did. Suddenly, Flash pulled out a knife and tried to wound Anthony, but he fortunately didn't. As Anthony backed away.

There was now a crowd of students and teachers that gathered around them. Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna also looked at them. Rainbow Dash pushed Anthony into the crowd and tried to punch Flash when he pointed the knife to her.

"Come closer and it nothing good will happen to her!" Flash said. Rainbow slowly backed away, anger imbedded in her eyes.

"Flash Sentry, stop it!" Vice-Principal Luna said, getting closer. Flash then pointed the knife once more to Twilight's neck.

"I said get BACK!" He ordered. Luna raised her hands and backed off.

"This will only end if you only say 'yes', My love" Flash whispered in Twilight's ear.

"Never." Twilight said, which angered Flash more.

"Fine. Your fate has been sealed." Flash said as he raised the knife.

Twilight wanted to closed her eyes and waited for the blow, but she couldn't. She tried to look for her saviour in the crowd, but was nowhere to be seen. She tried to escape once more from his grasp, but it failed. She couldn't escape. And this time, no one could save her. But what could she do? Flash is about to stab her, so why not accept it? Fearful of her life, tears fell on Twilight's face.

Suddenly, someone emerged from the crowd. It went all so fast, but also so slow. That someone grabbed Flash's wrist and twisted it, forcing Flash to let go of the knife. then, he or she planted his or her elbow into Flash's ribcage, also forcing him to release Twilight. next, that someone pushed her deep into the crowd, almost at the end. Twilight tried to see who was her saviour, but failed due to the crowd pushing her back even more. Finally, she heard a thud coming from a body and a voice oh so familiar to her ears.

"Your father is the number 1 policeman in his department. He would be ashamed of you once he found out about this."

It was from Anthony.

"_He saved me yet again. Why?" _ Twilight asked herself as fear melted away from her face.

The crowd then started to disperse as Twilight saw Anthony dragging Flash by the collar of his jacket to Principal Celestia, unceremoniously throwing him at her feet.

"Your play, _Celestia_. I'm done here." he said with venom in his words as she said her name and left.

The remaining crowd were confused. They were glad that Twilight was safe, but the fact that Anthony, the loner of the school, was the only one brave enough to save her.

"Twilight!" She then heard her name called by Rarity as she hugged her. Twilight stared at Anthony as he continued to look around his locker for something. She then felt her heartbeat increase. Not because of fear, but because she was looking at the boy.

Anthony finally found what he was looking for and immediately pocketing it. Afterwards, he walked away from the staring crowd. he then noticed them looking at them.

"You're here to study, not to stare!" he barked and continued his way to class.

Twilight then escape Rarity's hug and ran after him.

"Anthony, wait!" She cried.

Anthony looked at her walked slower, allowing her to catch up.

"Thank you." she said, looking at him , who didn't give her a glance. "For both times. My parents and I would like to invite you to our house so we could find a way to thanks you."

"Don't care. Now get to class." he said in a cold tone, figuratively and literally. Twilight even shivered at the tone he used.

"Can I at least ask you something?" She asked.

"Shoot." He said monotonously.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

Anthony stopped in his tracks. Twilight looked at his stony expression, trying to find any hint of emotion in his face.

"Because It was the right thing to do." He said as he started to move forward.

"What about the first time?" She asked.

"What do _you_ think?" He said, finally looking at her. Twilight then got the answer by herslef and blushed in embarrassment.

"Idiot." He muttered as he shook his head.

Twilight sighed. "_There must be some way to make him show emotion." _She thought.

"Twilight!" Someone yelled behind them. It was Rainbow Dash and Pinkie. "OH, Twilight. I was so worried about you." Rainbow said. "I tried to help you, but Anthony beated me to it. By the way-" She was cut off by Anthony.

"Lies." He muttred loud enough for them to hear.

"What did you say?" Rainbow Dash Asked.

"You pushed me to the crowd. You tried to rescue her, but you were afraid of what will happen to yourself." She said when he chuckled. "Some loyal friend you are." He said with venom in his voice.

"Why you..." Rainbow Dash tried to punch Anthony, but he blocked it with his lower arm. Ash the fist contacted with his arm, the three heard a short, sickening crack from his arm. The three expected a painful shriek from Anthony, but instead, he sighed in disappointment.

"Looks like school will have to wait. Let's hope to never see each other again." He said as he started his way to a new destination: The nurse's office.

"Rainbow, why did you do that? You had no reason to do that!" Twilight said.

"No reason?! He insulted me, Twilight!" She said.

"And another thing: Stop being so prideful. Your pride will get you nowhere if you keep on doing that." Twilight scolded.

Rainbow Dash were surprised at Twilight's behaviour. He looked at her, who was giving her an angry glare. She hung her head in sadness. She knew she screwed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fast. Due to being held up in writing, I had time to think about this and another story, which is up now a few hours ago. Please Review and tell me what you think<strong>

**-Mallory Shadowielder**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Date Finished: Nov. 20, 2014, 10:06 AM GMT +8**

* * *

><p>Twilight was looking at the door for almost fifteen minutes, waiting on a certain person to open<p>

"Ms. Sparkle, please pay attention!" Her Mathematics teacher, Mr. Square Cube shouted. But, Twilight gave no response. "Ms. Sparkle!"

Pinkie, who was beside her during History class, poked her cheek continually. "Twilight." She said.

"Huh?" she said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Ms. Sparkle, would you care to answer this question?" He asked. Twilight looked at the board.

"√x+5= 99"

Twilight sighed and started the solution. As soon as she finished, the teacher groaned.

"Good answer." He said. Twilight only smirked. Mathematics was one of her best subjects. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Ah Mr. Argenteos, how nice of you to join us." The teacher said. Anthony ignored him and threw a crumpled paper to his face while he walked towards his desk. Mr. Cube glared at him and uncrumpled the paper and read its content. Twilight took this time to also take her seat.

"A broken arm?" He asked.

"Wow, you didn't notice that I had one because of this sling I'm wearing?" He quipped, to which made Mr. Cube groan in annoyance.

"Just take a seat, Argenteos." He said, to which Anthony complied.

"Thank you." He said.

* * *

><p>All the classes were the same since then. Twilight watching Anthony write notes in his notebook, all the while listening to the teacher.<p>

"Why does he act like this?" She asked to herself.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Pinkie asked, her eyes furrowed.

"Pinkie?!" Twilight exclaimed in surprise. "H-how did you-?" She was then cut off

"You talked out loud. Plus, I've always wondered about that since Day 1. I mean, he didn't even came to his Surprise party in his house."

"You know where he lives?" Twilight asked, in hopes that she could talk to him privately.

"Yep. But, some guy told me not to tell you. Apparently, he wants Anthony to tell you his address later in this story." She said, innocently.

"Story? What are you talking about?" Twilight said.

"Oh,nothing." Pinkie said, looking up. Twilight wanted to press more of the issue, but decided to be ridiculous, since it was Pinkie.

"Hey, you two. Be quiet back there." Their teacher, Mr. Sabbath, scolded. The two girls smiled sheepishly and placed their attentions back to class.

* * *

><p>Finally, the classes ended and everyone went to their homes, but Twilight's friends thought otherwise.<p>

Rarity grabbed Twilight's hand and the six ran towards her house. After a few minutes of running like they were chased by a car with a plate that says "BEATNU" (Kudos for the car reference), Twilight was gasping for air as the other five called for Velvet and Night Light. Both walked into the room.

"Hello, girls. It's been a while." Night Light said.

"That's true, but Mr. Sparkle, how would you feel to sue Flash Sentry?" Rarity said.

"What?" Night Light asked.

Rarity and the gang then started to explain what happened in school today. After they told the entire story, Night Light and Velvet were silent. Suddenly, a huge vein appeared in Night Light.

"If you girls would excuse me, i would like to make a call." He said in a low, threatening voice that send shiver to everyone. he quickly walked to the study and closed the door.

"He's taking it better than expected." Velvet said with a nervous grin. Suddenly, loud crashes of something were heard behind the door of the study. "Okay, maybe not what I expected. But Twilight dear, are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mom." Twilight said.

"That's good to hear. Now, how about some snacks. You must all be hungry." Velvet said. Suddenly, three stomachs grumbled at the same time. namely: Twilight's, Rainbow's, and Pinkie's, the latter being the loudest of the three.

"I guess that's a yes then." Velvet said in a chuckle.

* * *

><p>The six then ate in the living room, Pinkie making a mess out of her food, as always, when Night Light came into the room.<p>

"The case is next week, Flash is at the police station until then." He said.

"That's good." Twilight said, relieved that Flash couldn't bother her for a while.

"But you'll need Anthony as a witness, as my lawyers said that he is very crucial to this case, so make sure to ask him before then."

"Okay, Dad." Twilight said.

"Well, I have a business meeting within an hour, so I'll see you tonight." Night Light said as he waved goodbye.

_?_"And I'll be shopping for groceries." Said Velvet.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." Twilight said.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle." Everyone else said.

When the two adults left the house, Pinkie was the first to speak up.

"OKAY, SLEEPOVER AT TWILIGHT'S!"

* * *

><p>The girls then proceeded to Twilight's room in pajamas, doing what they usually do: Pinkie opened her Facebook account and began updating her status, Rarity was polishing Fluttershy's nails, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were playing some multiplayer racing game, one in which Applejack was losing to Rainbow Dash, and Twilight was doing her homework.<p>

"Rarity, why did you want to sue Flash so badly?" Twilight asked after she finished the last of her homework.

"That boy has harassed you enough. Besides, this is the first time I'd been into a court room." She replied. She then rambled on what would the scenario looked like, mostly her exaggerating every scene, when a sudden thought came into Rarity's head, making her smile slyly.

"So, what do you think of Anthony?" She asked Twilight.

"Hmm? I think he's a nice guy, despite him being cold and distant to everyone. I mean, he did save me twice from Flash and everything and he's..." Twilight then muttered something incoherent.

"I'm sorry dear, he was what?" Rarity said, leaning to Twilight so she could hear her clearly.

"I said he's..." She muttered again.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Rarity said again.

"I said he's cute, alright?!" Twilight shouted, then covered her mouth as she realized what she said. The five girls looked at her, until Rarity lets out a squeal.

"I knew it! I just knew it! Twilight has a crush on Anthony!" Rarity said.

"Anthony? Anthony the _loser_? You're kidding, right?" Rainbow Dash said, earning a glare from Rarity.

"Rainbow! You should be excited! Twilight never had a crush on anyone." Rarity said.

"I would be laughing on my butt right now if it wasn't Anthony she got a crush on. I mean, he called me a liar and a disloyal friend."

"You also broke his arm, Rainbow." Twilight said.

"Well, he deserved it." Rainbow said, as she continued to her game, and noticed that Applejack was leading.

Rarity sighed. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Twilight asked.

"Get you two together." Rarity said as she placed a finger on her chin and started to think.

After a few minutes, Rarity spoke again.

"I've got it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. I've had a very tight schedule and I can only do this during free days, and every Saturday I had...ugh... Dance Lessons... "<strong>_they burn_**" I whispered.**

**See you guys later...**

**-Mallory Shadowielder**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Date Finished: Nov. 22, 2014, 11:08 AM GMT +8**

* * *

><p>"Anthony! Anthony, wait!" Twilight yelled.<p>

Anthony sighed and turned around. "What?" He said, with a hint a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Twilight looked down and brushed her foot on the floor. She was nervous, for she was standing before her savior and crush.

"Well, Flash's going to be sued for what he did, and-" She was cut off.

"That's... good" He said monotonously as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Twilight called.

"What? I'm already late for class as it is." Anthony said.

"I know, but for the case to be done, you must attend. Because you are a real important witness. So, will you help us?" She asked as she looked at him with a puppy-eyed face.

Surprisingly, Anthony smiled.

"Anything for you, dear." He said.

"Th-thanks." Twilight said as she blushed. "You know, I didn't thank you properly. I think you deserve a reward." She said.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Anthony said in curiosity.

Twilight giggled and whispered in his ear. Anthony smiled.

"I think that's a good reward." Anthony said as he and Twilight leaned to each other. Twilight's heart was beating fast as she was about to kiss the boy she loved.

**_BEEP! BEEP!_**

* * *

><p>Twilight opened her eyes. "Huh? Where's Anthony?" She asked.<p>

After a few seconds, it hit her. And she sighed.

"It was just a dream." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"Bye Mom, see you later." Twilight said as the five of them started to walk to school.<p>

"Bye, Twilight. Be careful!" Velvet said as she waved to her. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Oh, and don't forget to ask Anthony about being a witness." She said.

"I won't." Twilight replied as she waved her arm to her mother.

The group walked to school in silence, giving Twilight time to collect her thoughts. She found it strange that Rarity approved of her crush to Anthony. She wasn't fond of him, nor Anthony fond of her. But, does it really matter? She liked him.

School was now in sight. Twilight then remembered her schedule for today. First was History, next was Math, and then Science, then-" She was interrupted by the school bell, all according to Rarity's plan.

"Ms. Twilight Sparkle, your late for the first time in forever." Her history teacher, Olden Scroll, said*.

"I'm sorry, sir." Twilight said, rolling her eyes.

"Detention." He only said. Twilight sighed as she walked outside. "Wait, I have a better punishment. Instead off you working with your so called 'friends', you get to work with Argenteos." He said. Twilight smiled at this and walked to her desk.

As she sat, Rarity whispered to her.

"He cooperated without knowing. How gullible." she said.

Then, the door opened.

"Argenteos, You're late."

I know, see you later." He said, turning around.

"Actually, you get a different punishment. You're paired up with Sparkle."

"How in the seven circles of hell is that a punishment?" He asked, confused. "I mean, you would've just ask me to hang myself in the school gym."

Twilight gave a huge smile. that response was nothing like Anthony, despite the last part. For his standards, this was only a compliment.

"Just sit down, Argenteos." Said Olden Scroll.

* * *

><p>"You're joking, aren't you?" Asked Sunset Shimmer as she sat down at the lunch table.<p>

"No." Twilight said. Ever since they attended school, she and Sunsets were Rivals and friends, with Twilight being the top 2 in every subject, Sunset being the top 3 in every subject.

"I mean, how can you, Twilight Sparkle, one of the most popular girls in school, like Anthony... er, what's his last name again?"

"Argenteos." Rarity said.

"And you're trying to get them together, why?" Asked Sunset.

"One: to make Twilight happy, and Two: to test my skill as a matchmaker." Rarity said.

"Right." Sunset deadpanned. "But Twilight, is the only reason you like him is that he saved you yesterday?" She asked.

"And the time before that." Twilight said. Sunset raised the eyebrow, so Twilight explained the story.

"Still, that seems not enough reason to like someone." Sunset said, crossing her arms.

"Sunset darling," Rarity interrupted. "It's common for girls to fall for the one who saved them. And even if he is a social outcast, he is cute."

"You're opinion, not mine." Sunset said. "Besides, isn't that a bit too cliché?" She asked.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Asked Rarity, who was pointing at behind Sunset. The trio then looked behind and saw Anthony leaving the canteen with an apple in hand.

When Rarity and Sunset Shimmer look at Twilight and she was nowhere to be seen, leaving them a dust cloud version of Twilight.

* * *

><p>"Anthony! Anthony!" Twilight shouted. Anthony stopped walking and looked behind him. When he saw Twilight walking to him, he rolled his eyes and continued walking, albeit a bit slower for her to catch up.<p>

"I have to ask you something." Twilight said as she walked alongside him.

"What is it now?" Asked Anthony.

Twilight then explain the situation about the case against Flash.

"Is that it?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah." Twilight said.

"Fine." Twilight was thrown back at this. She didn't expect for him to say yes so easily.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. After that and this History project, will you please leave me alone?" He said.

"...Fine." Twilight said.

"So, when will we do this?"

"How about later after school?" She requested.

Anthony nodded. "See you later." He said, giving a sign of the apocalypse to Twilight: a smile.

_"He has a beautiful smile." _She thought, felling her face burn. She watched as Anthony ran to his room.

_"I've got a date."_ She thought once more as she also ran for her next subject.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* Finally done with the practices. Man, they're too much pressuring us. Anyway, read and tell me what you think of this. :)<strong>

**-Mallory Shadowielder**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Date Finished: Nov. 27, 2014, 9:12 AM GMT +8**

* * *

><p>Twilight kept staring at the clock. She had just finished the test on Physics and was impatiently waiting for the bell to ring.<p>

"Come on." She murmured.

"Whoa. Take it easy. I know you want to go on your 'date' with Anthony, but this is ridiculous." Sunset chuckled as she placed a hand on Twilight.

"Besides darling, this is just a History project. There's no reason to be tense." Rarity said.

"I'm NOT _tense_." Twilight said a bit forcefully. She then sighed a little. "But still, this would be a perfect way for me to get to know him better."

"And you think he'll open up to you?" Asked Sunset.

"I hope so." Twilight said as she slumped on her seat. "I know Anthony is a nice guy somewhere. There's probably a good reason he acts so cold."

"Maybe, maybe not." Said Sunset. "We'll see tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang and Twilight was the first one to leave the room to catch up on Anthony, who was leaning on the school statue.<p>

"Took you long enough." Anthony said.

"You ready?" Twilight asked.

"Why am I standing here if I'm not?" Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"Then, let's go." Twilight said as she walked by him. Anthony sighed before grabbing Twilight's back collar.

"Don't get your hair in a twist. First, you're going the wrong way. Where we're going is the Everfree St. Secondly, I still have some chores to do." He said.

"Oh, Okay." Twilight said as the two of them began to walk. After a while, they reached a grocery store, where Anthony bought bread, can foods, a lot of fruits and two large bottles of water.

"Why are you buying so much of these?" Twilight asked.

"Shut up and let me do what I want." Anthony said in a cold voice, effectively making Twilight silent. After Anthony paid the groceries, They continued their walk until they reached a small alley, where Twilight got a little scared and gripped Anthony's arm.

"Scared?" Asked Anthony. Twilight nodded. He only nodded once and stood in front of the alley.

He chuckled. "No reason to be scared. This reminds you of what happened?" He asked.

Twilight nodded. "Even if I don't remember much of it, it still scares me of what would've happen if I was injured or... worse." She said.

"Well, it's a good thing I was there before you got hurt." He said.

"Still, I'm really grateful that you helped me." She said. Suddenly, Anthony called out to the alleyway to make his presence known.

Then, out of the alleyway, three badly dressed people, two women and a man, appeared.

"Anthony." Said the one with blue cloak with stars in it and a long silvery beard. "Who's this one, your girlfriend?" He asked. Twilight blushed at his remark.

"No, she just tagged along. I bought food for you guys." He said, giving his groceries to the old man.

"Thank you, dearie. But, you didn't have to do this every week." Said the woman wearing a brown cloak.

"But Clover, how can I repay you for what you did? You three did so much for me than anyone did." Anthony said.

The third woman chuckled. "Thank you once again for the meal. Now, get going. I believe you and your..." She smirked. "..._Girlfriend_ have some business to deal." Twilight once again blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend, Zecora. Anyway, you're right. Come on Twilight, let's go." Anthony said as he and Twilight walked away.

"So, what was that all about?" Asked Twilight.

"Oh, them? Star Swirl and the gang helped me reach my education. I really owe a lot to those guys."

Twilight was a little shocked by this. She now confirmed that Anthony really is a nice guy, and he had a difficult time. As they continued walking, something small up above hit Twilight's face.

"It's gonna rain." She said.

"Well then." Anthony said as he pulled out an umbrella from his bag. "Here. Take this." He said as he handed the umbrella to Twilight.

"But, what about you?" She asked.

"I'm used to it. Besides, I need a shower to take the heat off from me." He said.

Twilight was about to protest when the rain poured down. She quickly opened the umbrella.

"Heh, not much of a rain person, are you?" He asked.

"Yeah. It always messes with my hair." She said.

"That's cool." He said. Twilight followed Anthony as they continued to walk.

Twilight tried to engage with Anthony through small talks, but it would always end quickly.

Anthony then stopped in front of a mansion.

"Well, here we are." He said.

Twilight looked at the building and noticed the sheer size of it. Then she noticed a sign in front of the gate.

_"Shadowielder's Home for the _

_Gifted Youngsters."_

This made Twilight's eyes widen.

"B-but this is an orphanage!" Said Twilight. She looked at Anthony, but he wasn't beside her. Instead, he was on the side of the gate, talking in an intercom.

"I'm back." He said to the intercom.

"Hey, Anthony. How's school?" The guy on the intercom asked.

"Let us in before I tell you. I'm soaking wet here." Anthony said.

"Wait, 'us'? You brought someone, Anthony?"

"Just open the gate, Iluminada.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy, Here. Just introduce me to your visitor later." The gate then opened. Anthony then walked towards Twilight.

"Now, shall we?" Asked Anthony. Twilight could only give a nod.

"Well, then. Let's go." He said as they started to walk towards the orphanage-mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that took long enough. But, I'm afraid that I wouldn't write another chapter for today. Since it's a school day and all. I'll write this when it's a weekend. In two days time, I think.<strong>

**Well, see you guys later and please review**

**-Mallory Shadowielder**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Date Finished: Dec 4, 2014, 11:35 AM GMT +8**

* * *

><p>Twilight was surprised, for a lack of a better word. She found out that Anthony, the cold and silent loner of the school was an orphan. It would explain his behaviour, but more and more questions were pouring out from her mind.<p>

Anthony noticed that his fellow orphans gave him a strange look. This didn't surprise him, however, as he never brought company before. He just wanted to go to his room before _he _could even-

"Well, well, well." A cool voice spoke, making Anthony's shoulders slump. "What have we here?" The voice spoke once more.

Twilight and Anthony turned around, with a stone face in Anthony's part, and saw the source of the voice.

His hair was red and orange, spiked up like a candle flame. He was currently wearing a shirt with a half-heart design that looks like a flame. His skin was as white as snow and he was wearing a pair of dark-blue Bermuda shorts. Currently, he was folding his arms and smirking.

"Who's this sweet-looking gal? Your girlfriend, Ants?" He asked. Anthony clenched his hands. He hated that nickname. Twilight, on the other hand, was blushing. She always blushed whenever she was referred to as Anthony's girlfriend.

"Shut it, Aidan. I'm too busy right now." He said as he turned his back on Aidan and took Twilight's hand, making her blush even more. Unknowingly, Aidan followed the two and whispered something at Twilight.

"I hope you can finally get this guy to smile. Seriously, this guy need to get laid." He said with a smirk. Twilight was now as red as a tomato.

"That's enough, Aidan. Seriously, it feels like I'm older than you." a voice from the staircase said. Anthony, Twilight and Aidan stopped and saw a boy with dark-blue hair with icy blue striped running across his hair. His hairstyle and complexion was similar to Aidan's, except his shirt was light blue with a half-heart design that looks like a blue fire. Also, he was wearing a pair of light-brown trousers.

"Fine. But don't expect me to tease Anthony often. Just the girl." He said with a pout, making the boy chuckled as he looked to Anthony.

"I believe Anthony owes me the name of this fine young girl." He said.

"Right. Twilight Sparkle, meet Flynn Iluminada. Flynn, Meet Twilight." Anthony said.

"A pleasure to be in your acquaintance." Flynn said as he kissed Twilight's hand, making her blush once more.

"Flynn's the one helping us out on this orphange. He's also the one who taught me how to fight." Anthony said.

"So without you, I would've been raped." Twilight said, causing confusion with Flynn and Aidan. "You see, Anthony saved me from being raped."

"He did?" Flynn said, looking a bit surprised. "I see. So that's how you got those wounds?" Anthony and Twilight nodded. Flynn smiled and placed his arm on Anthony's shoulder. "Now why would you lie about that? That was a brave thing to do."

"Because Aidan here wouldn't stop annoying me if I told you."

"He has a point" Aidan said.

Anthony then punched the wall inches in front of Aidan, making a small crater the size of Aidan's head. He then looked at him with small circles of red on his pupils.

"Does it look like I need you opinion?" Anthony said with a demonic frown, effectively making Aidan and Twilight shiver in fear.

"No..." Aidan squeaked. Anthony took his hand off the wall.

"Good boy..." He said. "Now, leave." He threatened. Aidan nodded and proceeded to run away, screaming like a girl. "Tell me what size are her breasts later!" HE screamed out to Anthony. Anthony growled silently as he looked at Twilight.

"I apologize for his behaviour. I promise to set him right." He said. "NOw, why don't you stay at room 039. That's where my room is. Just go straight to this hall and turn right at the first corner you see."

Twilight nodded and left, leaving Anthony with Flynn.

"You felt that, right?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah. That girl has a lot of suppressed energy, just waiting at the right moment to release it." Flynn chuckled. "She was just like you when you were younger." he remarked.

"Yes, but hers is pure energy, whereas mine is dark. Which reminds me of another question: is she going to train like us? I do not like others to do the training we did when we were younger." Anthony said.

"Oh, is that affection I hear?" Flynn teased, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Anthony.

"Alright alright, I'll stop. But seriously, you do care for her, don't you?" He asked.

"I don't know. But something inside me wants me to protect her from any danger." Anthony said.

Flynn chuckled. "Well, good luck with that." he said as he turned around. "Meanwhile, I'll go and teach Aidan how to properly receive guests." He said as he cracked his knuckles. Anthony rolled his eyes and walked to his room.

* * *

><p>As Twilight entered Room 039, she began to look around. It was small, only occupied by a bed, a small TV, a drawer, and a laptop sitting on the bed. Above it was a small collection of books. In the corner was the kitchen and a door leading to the toilet and shower. There were also training weights under the sink.<p>

After the sight sunk into Twilight's head, she quickly searched the room. inside the drawer, were his clothes and an old, brown book with wierd symbols on the cover.

there were 28 symbols, grouped into what seemed like words. Suddenly, each symbol began to shake and turned intro readable letters.

"Shadowielder's Guide"

"Book 1: Magic"

Twilight was absolutely curious about it. She opened the book to show two pages of written text, same symbols were used, but none of them started to shake. Twilight tried to look at other pages, only to find out that it was blank.

"What are you doing?" She heard a voice behind her. She quickly closed the book and looked behind her, hiding the book on her back.

"Anthony!" She said in surprise as she tried to smile. Anthony looked at her with a blank expression and held out his hand, implying to give him the book. Twilight sighed and gave him the book.

"Never touch this book. Only a few chosen are allowed to read this." He said as he placed the book inside his drawer.

"How did you get that guide?" She asked, taking Anthony by surprise.

"How did you know that it was a guide?" He asked.

"It said so at the cover. 'Shadowielder's Guide Book 1: Magic'." Twilight said.

Anthony's eyes widened. NO one, except Flynn, Aidan, and himself could read the book, not unless you had...

"So it really is true." Anthony said.

"What is?" Twilight asked.

"Nevermind. Oh, and can you help me with something?" He asked.

"Uh..sure. What is it?"

To Twilight's surprise, Anthony turned around and took off his shirt, revealing his muscular, yet bandaged upper body, causing Twilight's face to burn.

"You see, this wound over here has a bandage, and I can't reach it. Can you replace the bandage please?"

"S-sure." Twilight said nervously. Anthony then tossed her some new bandages and Twilight began to work.

She began to unwrap the old bandage, revealing a nasty-looking wound. Mustering all of her courage, she put the bandages back on.

"Thanks." said Anthony. "Now let's get started with our project. Any ideas?"

Twilight thought for a second when an idea came into mind.

"How about what happened in the Philippines in 1986?" She asked.

Twilight then lied down on the bed since she sat down at Anthony's bed because of the lack of chairs. She blushed a bit when Anthony also lied down beside her, still without his shirt on.

"You mean the People Power Revolution of 1986? What about it?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could discuss why they did it and its effects on the country, maybe sprinkle in some examples to the class." Twilight said.

"Hm... that could work." Anthony said.

The two then laid down in silence for a while, enjoying the silence and merely each other's company.

Suddenly, Twilight's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket looked at it.

"Oh, I didn't realized so much time had passed." Twilight said.

"Well, it certainly was much better than the Pink-haired girl's visit. seriously. I tried one of her cupcakes and I didn't eat anything with sugar for a month." Anthony said.

"Well, I better go home. Dad's going to be furious if I don't get home early." Twilight said as she started to get up.

"Sure. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Anthony said, still lying down on the bed and waving to her.

* * *

><p>Twilight was about to leave the orphanage until something got her attention.<p>

"Aidan, where do you think you're going?!" She heard Flynn behind her. She turned around and saw Flynn dragging Aidan away while Aidan struggled to get away from his younger brother.

"Is he's any good?" Aidan asked, causing Twilight to blush. Flynn, on the other hand, lifted Aidan by his collar and threw him to the ground, effectively knocking him out.

"Forgive me for my violent reaction. My big brother doesn't seem to have _any form of respect towards women._" He said as he glared at Aidan while gritted his teeth. "That's just his way of dealing with our parent's death."

"And how do you deal with it." Twilight asked.

"By merely accepting the fact that they're in a safer place." He said, looking up in the sky.

"Did Anthony lost his parents?" She asked.

"No. He just showed up in a basket one night. It was pouring hard and our caretaker took him in and fed him."

"Oh, I see." Twilight said. "Do you know why Anthony is so distant towards others?"

"I don't know myself. But, I do know is that he has something inside him that, if he lost control of it, can hurt others he held dear."

Twilight sighed. "I better go home." She said.

"You like him... don't you?" Flynn asked. Twilight blushed.

"I do think he needs something like that. An anchor for him to hold on." Flynn said.

Twilight walked away, feeling that she had blushed enough for today.

* * *

><p><strong> Well, I updated this for a little bit... Please review and tell me how it is.<strong>

**-Mallory Shadowielder**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Date Finished: Dec. 17, 2014, 10:38 A.M. GMT +8**

* * *

><p>Anthony was looking out of the window, watching Twilight leave.<p>

"_Too bad Aidan's here. I he wasn't I would make sure she goes home safely._" He thought.

Anthony looked back in his room, void once more of company.

"_Well, it was nice having someone over, even if it was for_ _school._"

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the hallway. Anthony looked outside his room and saw Aidan lying on the floor with his foot stuck in a bucket.

"Idiot." Anthony muttered as Aidan sat up and rubbed his head.

"Hey Ants, help me out here, will ya?" Aidan asked. Anthony slammed his fist to Aidan's head, knocking him out and pulled the bucket out.

Anthony then dragged Aidan's unconscious body to his room and looked at the mess Aidan did. Anthony sighed and puts forward his had. Suddenly, his hand glowed a dark green color and the mop and bucket glowed the same. The mop then moved on its own and mopped the mess, along with the hallway. When the deed was done, the mop and bucket floated above the ground and flew towards Anthony's hand. Anthony caught the two and placed them to a closet.

Just as Anthony finished, Aidan woke up.

Ugh, what happened?" He moaned ad he placed his hand behind his head, rubbing the sore spot where he landed on.

"You decided to be an idiot and fell backwards with a bucket on your leg." Anthony said as he entered his room. "How did you even get your foot stuck?"

"Cleaning duty."

"I see." Anthony said as he put back all the books he used.

"So, what size are they?" Aidan said. Anthony stood still and Aidan noticed Anthony's hair growing longer and his eyes were redder than normal. Immediately, Aidan knew that this was a bad sign.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." He said, panicking a bit. He Aidan calmed down when he saw Anthony calming down.

"Still, if you ask me, She likes you." Aidan said.

"Nobody asked you." Anthony said, letting out a small, but noticable growl.

"Think about it Anthony, Every time I comment something about you two, she starts blushing.

"I noticed, but I don't care. Beside, we're too different. She's smart, wealthy, social."

"And a hot girl." Aidan said, looking up on the ceiling. Anthony paid no heed to what he said and continued.

"And what am I? I'm an orphan who can't control his own demons." Anthony said.

"Hey, you may not control your demons, but you're strong, smart, and you may not socialize, but you're kind and loyal. I don't know about your looks though, I don't swing that way." Aidan said.

"If you say so." Anthony said as he smirked.

"Wait, what are you smirking abou-" Aidan said when Flynn came in.

"What the hell, Aidan!" Flynn said as he joined in the conversation. "You're 17 years old and you still wet your pants." He said.

"What I don't wet my..." Aidan looked down and indeed, his pants were wet from the crotch downwards. Flynn fell to the floor and started to laugh, while Aidan was desperately holding in a chuckle.

"It's not funny." Aidan said as his hair started to move in a flame-like pattern.

"You're right, it's hilarious." Flynn said as he held his stomach. Aidan's hair move faster and his hand were on fire.

"Oh yeah, then let's see who laughs now!" Aidan said as he threw a fireball at Flynn, who managed to dodge it, but the fireball proceeded to burn the wall behind him.

"Hey, no fire balls." Flynn said as he threw his hand to the burning wall and blue frost came out, cooling the fire and eventually, putting it out.

The twins continued fighting in the orphanage, while Anthony watched them.

"You guys are making a mess. And I'm not the one cleaning it up." He yelled to them, but apparently, it fell on deaf ears. He sighed and proceeded to go to the closet.

* * *

><p>Twilight was staring at her plate.<p>

"Honey, what's wrong? You haven't touched your plate." Twilight Velvet said.

"Nothing Mom." Twilight replied.

"At least eat something."

"_I should be grateful. Anthony didn't have a mother to cook for him." _Twilight thought as she took a few bites._  
><em>

"May, did you asked Anthony about the case against Flash?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah. He said he was willing to help."

"Alright. Just tell him that the case is on Saturday, at 2:00 PM."

"Sure, Mom."

"So, how did your history project go?" Velvet asked.

"I paired up with Anthony and we discussed on what we should present. We then decided to take the People Power Revolution of the Philippines in 1986." Twilight responds.

"That's nice." Velvet said. After twilight finished her food, she stood up and went to her room. When she got there, she opened her laptop and researched more about their history project when a message appeared on her screen. It came from Rarity.

"Call me." was all it said.

Twilight followed and picked up her phone to call Rarity.

"HOW DID YOUR DATE GO?! TELL ME! TELL ME EVERY SINGLE DETAIL!" Rarity scream through her phone.

"It was alright. We just talked about our project and nothing else." Twilight said, as her ears were still ringing from Rarity's exclamation.

"Well, did you find anything about him?"

""Yeah, he's actually an orphan." Twilight said.

Rarity was quiet for a moment. "Hahaha. That's quite the joke, Darling." She said.

"I'm...not joking, Rarity. He's really an orphan." Twilight said slowly. Rarity stopped laughing.

"Oh my, I never knew Anthony had that hard." Rarity said.

"Anthony didn't tell anything to us before."

"Well, you have a point." Rarity said. "Well, do you still like him?"

"Of course. Parents or not, Anthony is still Anthony." Twilight said.

"So you two are a couple now, aren't you?"

"No, we're not. But... I wouldn't mind if we are." Twilight said as she placed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Did he show any signs of liking you?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, but I did saw him shirtless. And it looked good. Except for the bandages."

"You lucky girl. I have to hang up now though, I have to deliver these clothes to the post office to send them to Canterlot."

"Ok, bye." Twilight smiled as she puts down her phone.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Anthony." Flynn said as he placed an ice pack on his right eye.<p>

"Yeah, thanks." Aidan said as he rubbed his broken arm.

"So... what have we learned today?" Anthony said as he focused on fixing the walls, along with several kids who were, unfortunately, affected.

"Don't fight inside the orphanage." Said the twins.

"Exactly." Anthony said. "Now, as punishment, you both get to clean up this mess. All by yourselves."

"Fine.." The twins moaned as they stood up and helped the others fixing up the mansion.

~;~

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter... If you have any suggestions or comments, please click the button below and make sure you have a very merry Christmas.**

**-Mallory Shadowielder**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Date Finished: Dec. 22, 2014, 8:27 PM, GMT +8**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Anthony, wake up! You can't fall asleep." Twilight said as she shook him awake.<p>

"Huh?" Anthony said, looking up. "Uh, sorry."

"We're in court. You can't call asleep."

Today was the day of the trial. Anthony, Twilight and her family and friends were there to witness. Twilight's friends were excited and were taking in the sights inside the room. Anthony, on the other hand, was very irritable and bored.

"If we're in court, then why isn't the judge here? We've already been here for an hour, and the case is very clear; Flash. Is. Guilty."

"I know, but just stay quiet and stay awake."

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." Anthony said when the judge walked into court.

"All rise." the guard said. Everyone rose to their seats.

"Be seated." The judge said and everyone sat down. "Let us begin."

* * *

><p>Anthony was immensely bored and his eyes threatened to close as he listened to Flash's friend giving out his testimony.<p>

Even if he was bored, he learned something interesting, yet not surprising. Flash was a drug addict. And for the times he saved Twilight, Flash had swallowed pills and he had been giving himself shots. And now that he was in custody, he acted like an animal.

Anthony was about to fall asleep when the judge call on his name.

"Anthony Argenteos." The judge called.

Finally with something to do, Anthony quickly stood up and walked to where Flash's friend once stood.

"Do you swear to say the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth?" Asked the judge. Anthony only nodded.

"You can begin questioning the witness."

"Mr. Argenteos, what is your part in this?" Asked one of the lawyers.

"I was the one who saved Ms. Sparkle from Sentry." Answered Anthony.

"Both times?" Anthony nodded.

"Could you tell us what happened?"

Anthony took a deep breathe. "On the first time, I was buying food when I heard a scream. Due to being taught to respond to danger immediately, I quickly ran to the source. I saw Flash Sentry and his two goons beating her up."

"And you jumped in?" Asked the lawyer.

"Yes. Even when I knew she was included in pranks in which I am the victim, I would never let anyone suffer such a fate like that." Anthony as he looked at Twilight.

When Anthony brought that up, she didn't know what to do. She would lower her head and blush in embarrassment, or she would blush from the valiant deed he said.

"And you just went in and fought them?"

"No, only a fool would do such a thing. I only waited for the right moment when they were distracted. And when they did, I knocked out the first one I saw.

"And who might that be?"

"Eugene "Snails" Jackson. After that, it was a two on one fight. Twilight was unconscious and had only her undergarments on." Anthony put on a straight face on this as he felt his face burn. "After a heavy fight I got stabbed in the sides and back multiple times, but I managed to knock out Flash and Snips. I then recovered Ms. Sparkle's clothes and put them back on. "Anthony finally started to blush redder than before as he kept his straight face on.

"Look, he's blushing!" Rarity whispered to Twilight. "He's so cute when he blushes."

"Strange, he didn't even bat an eye when he told me this. And that was more embarrassing."

"- and after that, I lost consciousness from my wounds. I no longer wish to tell the second story as I would no longer take your time." Anthony said, finishing his story.

"Any more questions?" Asked the judge. The lawyer shook his head. "I will now give the jury time to come to a decision."

* * *

><p>The group was now in the lobby, waiting for the result of the jury. Anthony was bored out of his mind and very irritable while the girls talked about something he didn't want to be involved. Finally, he threw his arms up in frustration and whispered loudly.<p>

"Why is it taking so long?! It's obvious Sentry's guilty! Even a blind man could see that!" Anthony said.

"Hold on there, sugarcube. These things take time." Said Applejack.

Anthony immediately gave her a glare that send shivers to her spine. "Never. Call me 'Sugarcube'. I have a name. I don't need a prissy nickname. You think just because Twilight comes to my home every single day, you think that her friends are mine?! Think again, farm girl." He growled.

"Anthony, that's enough." Twilight said. "Look, we're all just tensed that today's the trial, but that doesn't mean you have to start a fight with my friends."

Anthony snorted and looked at Applejack. "You're lucky Twilight is in this." He only said as he looked to the ceiling. he then noticed from the corner of his eye that Spike was reading "In Blackest Night."

**(A/N: If you don't know what "The Blackest Night" is, it's a DC Comic arc. You should Google that.)**

"Twilight, is your dog really reading this comic book?" Asked Anthony. Spike barked in response, as if it was meant to say 'yes.'

"Yeah. I trained him to read when he was just a pup." Twilight said. "But when he finally learned how, he keeps on reading comic books. So I buy comics for him every month if there is a release. You read comic books too?"

"Yes, but I borrow the comics from Aidan's stack. He keeps collecting them and he has so much that we made a shed just for his comic books." Anthony said when an idea came to his mind.

"Hey Spike. Wanna hear the end of this comic?" Asked Anthony. Spike growled at his in response. Anthony chuckled when realization hit him hard and he smacked his face.

Twilight was giggling at Anthony's reaction and was happy that Spike and Anthony were getting along.

"Earth to egghead. Wake up." Rainbow Dash said as she shook Twilight. "Stop drooling over Anthony and pay attention to us."

Twilight blushed at her comment, hoping no one heard that.

Suddenly, a man dressed in black came saying that the jury had made their decision.

"Finally!" Was all Anthony said as he brisked walk his way into the courtroom.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, everyone was seated and a woman carrying the verdict stood up and spoke.<p>

"The jury finds the defendant, Flash Sentry... Guilty of all charges."

"What?! They're lying!" Said Flash as he was restrained by his father and another guard.

"For his punishment, he will undergo rehabilitation and will stay in prison for an unknown period of time."

"I agree." Said the judge. "And with that, I say that this case is closed." He slammed the hammer on his desk.

* * *

><p>Twilight's family and friends were rejoicing at their achievement.<p>

"I know!" Said Velvet. "Why don't we go out to Twilight's favorite restaurant and celebrate?"

Everyone cheered, except for Anthony, who was walking away from the group. Twilight noticed this and called him.

"Hey Anthony, can you come with us?" She said. Anthony turned around to answer, only to see Twilight's puppy dog eyes. Anthony frowned.

"No. I'm not coming with you." He said. Twilight frowned more, but Anthony still wasn't fazed by it. Finally, he sighed.

"Fine." He said, causing Twilight to make a smile that could make The Joker and Pinkie Pie jealous.

"It's stll 4:02. How about we meet up at the restaurant at 6:00?" Asked Night Light.

Everyone but Anthony agreed and Night Light, along with Velvet, left the seven teenagers and dog alone.

Twilight then grabbed Anthony's arm and dragged him into town, all the ehile hiding the blush she was wearing.

"Let's go shopping, girls." Rarity said. "I hope they have some new clothes to try on."

Anthony merely growled as he knew the hell of the remaining two hours will be for him.

* * *

><p><strong>I have reached a small milestone! *Flutteryay* Hehe... Thank you so much for reading. This is a small milestone I've been trying to reach for two years, and I cannot thank everyone who have supported me from the beginning. I hope to make more of this magic happen and I wish for the most Happiest Hearth's Warming to everyone reading this right now. May all your wishes come true this Christmas. Signing out.<strong>

**-Mallory Shadowielder**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Date Finished: Jan.1, 2015, 10:32 AM, GMT +8**

* * *

><p>"Ooh, let's go to that store!" Rarity exclaimed as she run to said store.<p>

Anthony groaned.

Rarity came out of the store and ran into another

"F***..." He then remembered Flynn's advice about swearing. "...crying out loud."

Rarity then approached him with several bags in hand.

"Would you be a dear and hold these for me?" Asked Rarity.

"Not my stuff." Anthony said. Rarity then tried using her puppy eyes on him, no to avail.

"No." Anthony said firmly. Suddenly, Spike barked and showed off his back, imply that he would carry the bags.

"Oh, how generous of you, Spikey-wikey." Rarity said as she dropped the bags instantly to his bag, making him drop due to the weight of the bags. Anthony looked at the dog, who managed to stand back and looked at the girls.

"Does he always do this?" He asked to the girls.

"Only to Rarity." Said Twilight. "Spike has a crush on her."

"Are you serious?" Anthony asked, earning a nod from each of the girls. "That's ridiculous."

"Spike doesn't think so. Poor guy always get bossed around by her and he never barks back." Said Rainbow Dash.

"And you girls don't stop him?" Anthony said.

"Well, I suppose it's his lesson to learn that it just can't be." Pinkie Pie, surprisingly, said. Everyone except Rarity and Spike looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Pinkie asked, shrugging all the while. "It's true!"

"That's... Actually the smartest thing I've ever heard from you." Anthony said.

"I'm not smart, I'm just saying what the author wants me to say."

The girls looked at her strangely while Anthony smirked and looked at you, winking.

"Uh, Pinkie...What author?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, nothing..." She said looking behind her and at you, smiling.

"Uhm... Okay." Anthony said, finally ignoring Pinkie and the shattered fourth wall and focusing on the present.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Anthony carried half of Rarity's bags, due to pity for the poor dog. He has carried things much heavier than him, but the bags he was carrying were ridiculous.<p>

"Twilight, how long has Rarity been shopping?" He asked. Twilight pulled out her phone and looked at its clock.

"Thirty minutes." Twilight said.

"You're joking, right?" He said. Twilight shook her head.

"Trust us, you're getting off easy, pal." Rainbow Dash said. "The rest of us had to carry here bags when she goes shopping. And it usually lasts for half a day."

Anthony smirked. "Well, better you than me, right?" He said.

Rainbow Dash got red in the face and was about to give him a knuckle sandwich when the unexpected happen.

Anthony laughed.

The girls were surprised by this, especially Twilight. For her, it was music to her ears. His deep laugh caused shivers running up and down her spines, in a good way.

Anthony then stopped laughing and wiped a tear on his faced and sighed. "It's been a while since I last laughed. It was nice..." He said as his face returned to his usual frown.

"Hey, why did you stop smiling?" Pinkie asked.

"Simply because there's nothing to smile about." Anthony said as he continued to watch Rarity jump from place to place.

"I'm gonna go to the bookstore. This is getting boring." Twilight said.

"The egghead's right. I'm getting bored. Hey Applejack, how about we go to that Wonderbolt store I've been telling you about?" Applejack shrugged.

"Sure." She said and walked away. Pinkie skipped away to a toy section, declaring that she has to talk to someone, whoever he/she is, and Fluttershy disappeared to a pet store.

Anthony internally sighed. He also wanted to go to the bookstore, due to his project and want to hang out with a certain someone. He then felt something brushing his trousers. He looked down and saw Spike looking at him and pointing his head to the bookstore.

"You sure? You can't possibly carry all this stuff." Anthony said. Spike held his head high and waving his paw up and down, imply that he can do it.

"Ok..." Anthony said hesitately as he placed down the bags in his hands and walked away.

* * *

><p>Anthony went to the bookstore. It was small, but it had many selections to choose from, ranging from English to History, Mathematics to Science. He went to the History section and looked for something about Phillippine history. He found a suitable book and took hold of the book's spine, only to have someone else hold it and hold his hand as a result. He looked to the source of the arm and saw Twilight.<p>

"Anthony!" She exclaimed, which caused her to shrink a bit and whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to buy a burger. What do you think?" He said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Twilight said.

"Can you let go of my hand now?" He asked. Twilight then realised the situation and blushed. She let go of Anthony's hand.

"Oh, sorry. My bad." She said. Anthony said nothing and took the book and continued his way to the counter.

* * *

><p>After Twilight bought a book on Quantum Physics and a comic book for Spike, she and Anthony walked for a bit and met up with the girls and the final thirty minutes of torture began. Luckily, they went to a music shop, which caught Anthony's interest. He bought a few disks and payed it to the store owner, which caught his interest.<p>

"Excuse me, but can you take off those glasses?" Anthony asked. The Store owner obeyed and showed her blood-red eyes.

"Vinyl Scratch? Is that you?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Vinyl asked.

"It's me. Anthony. We were classmates in grade school together?" He said.

"Hmm. I think I remember and Anthony back then." She said, placing her thumb and index finger under her chin.

"You and the rest of the class often prank me with glue." Anthony deadpanned.

"Oh yeah. Silver Glue. I remember now. How are you?" She asked.

"Heh, been better." Anthony said.

The two caught up with each other Twilight then approached the counter and saw Anthony talking with Vinyl.

"Hey Anthony, hey Vinyl." She said.

"You two know each other?" Asked Anthony and Vinyl with perfect synchronization.

"Yeah. Vinyl here often helps Pinkie with her parties and Anthony here was the one who saved me from being raped.

"Woah, you saved her? Hardcore, dude." Vinyl said, offering a fistbump that Anthony took.

"Yeah, I saved her. It was no big deal." Anthony said.

"Yeah, it is/Yes it was." Said Vinyl and Twilight; respectively.

"It isn't. I just did what most people would do." Anthony said modestly.

"Most people wouldn't place their lives in front of others if it means the possibility of being killed." Twilight said.

"What?" Vinyl said.

"Anthony got wounded protecting me from getting raped." Twilight explained.

"Nice, man." Vinyl said when a small, but evil idea formed in her head. She then grinned slyly.

"So, Twilight... You gave him a reward?" She asked. Anthony already knew what she meant by that and frowned. Twilight, however, was clueless.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Twilight, do-" Anthony said when Vinyl cut him off.

"Oh you know, when a man rescues a lady, she would often give her body to him." Vinyl said. Twilight's eye widened and her face was as red as an apple. Anthony was the same. However, it was a result of a facepalm. Vinyl was laughing so much that she fell from her seat and stood up with the support of the counter.

"Y-you should've seen your faces." She said as she laughed once again.

"C'mon, Twilight. Let's go." Anthony said as he payed for the disks he bought and left.

"Tell me if he was any good!" Vinyl called out, making Twiligh blush harder.

_"Seriously, why does everyone joke around with me and Twilight?" _He thought.

* * *

><p>Finally, the girls and Anthony came to the restaurant and met up with Velvet and Night Light. According to Twilight, they had a variety of dishes and also the best Hamburgers around. Anthony, curious about the hamburger, ordered one and a bowl of Caesar Salad.<p>

After that, they looked around and found a table. Unfortunately, the table wasn't enough for all of them and Fluttershy hadd nowhere to sit down. Anthony stood up from his seat and gave it Fluttershy.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"I'll find a table close here. Besides, I'm more comfortable eating alone in a table." He said.

The food came and everyone ate happily, some were chuckling at Twilight's appetite for hamburgers, but Anthony stayed quiet and watched them.

Anthony was curious, if not, envious for Twilight. She had someone to call a father, mother, even a brother, if you included Spike. Him? He only had a caretaker that didn't care for him or the others. They all had to support one another. Well, in a way, Anthony guessed that he was grateful that he learned life the hard way.

Twilight then saw Anthony staring at them and called him.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Yeah, I-I'm alright." He said.

"Then why are you crying?" She asked.

"Huh?" Anthony said, touching his cheek. Indeed, there was a tear falling on his cheek. "Oh, it's nothing." He said.

The Sparkle family and Twilight's friend looked at him in concern, but returned to eating. Anthony then noticed that he was done eating and stood up.

"Thank you for the meal, Mr. Sparkle. I really appriciated it." Anthony said.

"Would you like me to give you a lift?" Asked Night Light.

"No thank you. I'd rather walk." Anthony said as he bowed a little at Night Light and left.

_"Hmm. Such a strange boy." _Night Light thought.

* * *

><p>Anthony closed the door as he entered the mansion. When he turned around, he was greeted by Aidan.<p>

"Where the heck did you go?" Asked Aidan.

"After the trial, Twilight's father invited me for dinner. Enough about that, what happened to you guys while I was gone?" Anthony said.

"Same old, same old. Ralph and Emily got into a fight with each other again, but besides that, it was all peaceful."

"That's great. Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Said Anthony.

"Wait, what about That cute girl you were with the other day?" Asked Aidan.

"Twilight? What about her?"

"Were you with her all day?"

"Yeah, So?"

"Can it be that our wittle old Anthony has a wittle cwush on Twilight?" Teased Aidan.

Anthony growled a bit as a bit of blush barely appeared on his cheeks. "No." He quickly said as he walked passed Aidan.

"It's true! Anthony has a crush!" Aidan lightly exclaimed asd he clasped his hands together.

"Say that one more time and I'll make sure one of your limbs will bend the wrong way."

"Aidan, stop saying stuff that makes no sense. You know Anthony here isn't capable of such emotion." Said Flynn as he went out of a door, leaving it slightly open so light could get in.

"Don't you see him blushing?" Asked Aidan.

"Remember what we said, whenever Anthony displays positive emotion, it's either a fluffy pony dies or someone got stuffed into an animatronic."

"So does that mean I can fly without using magic?"

"What made you think that?"

"Now that Ants here got a crush, maybe now everything is possible."

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON SPARKLE!" Anthony said.

"Oh look, he's blushing and getting all worked up. He really does have a crush on her." Anthony then got a pair of thin, red circles in his light-blue eyes.

-a minute later-

"THAT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!" Screamed out Aidan as his right arm got dislocated out of its socket.

"I warned you once, Iluminada, and I don't repeat my warnings." Anthony said as he went to his room.

"You just have to poke fun at him." Flynn said as he reset Aidan's arm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Anthony's room, he lied down on his bed, thinking about what The twins said.<p>

"I don't have a crush on Twilight... Do I?" He asked himself. Suddenly, his attention went to his drawer. He got up and took out the "Shadowielder's guide to..." book and started to read it for the umpteenth time in his entire life until he fell asleep.


End file.
